JUNTOS EN ESTO
by Yunuen
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la Saga "Sangre de mi Sangre". NO YAOI.


Perdón por la tardanza, pero al final este fic lo planeé para cerrar tanto este año que acaba como el ciclo de Duos. Como se dieron cuenta, subí one shots por parejas de hermanos, y este fic termina con Rafael y Leonardo. Al mismo tiempo también termino con la saga Sangre de mi Sangre. Ojala les guste.

**N/A: **Hay dos canciones, las reconocerán porque son textos en negrita y centrados. Les dejo sus links, copien y péguenlos para que puedan escucharlas.

http:// www. youtube. com/watch? v=Z5klXpYybLQ &feature= related

http:// www. youtube. com/watch? v=uOG377NmwIE &feature= related

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

ununununununununununununu

**JUNTOS**** EN ESTO**

Corro sin detenerme.

Trato de huir de tus palabras,

pero están en mi corazón

dolorosamente incrustadas.

Corro sin detenerme.

Con prisa trato de alejarme,

pero…

¿cómo huir de ti que estás siempre

en mi corazón y en mi mente?

Corro sin detenerme.

Trato de pensar qué es lo que pudo estar mal.

En qué pude fallar,

para que esas palabras de tu boca llegaran a estallar.

Corro sin detenerme.

Tropiezo…

y en el frío y lodoso suelo aterrizo,

sin aliento…

Quedo en medio de las penumbras de los árboles

y de rodillas en el suelo

con la cabeza gacha,

como si a un Dios suplicara.

Y eso hago.

Suplico,

a quien escucharme pueda,

por una respuesta.

Oigo correr el aire,

los árboles mecerse,

y ese frío silencio

es el único en atenderme.

Cierro con fuerzas mis ojos

para que ni una lágrima escape.

Pero el dolor en mi pecho

termina a mi corazón por estrangular

y un mar de lágrimas comienza a emanar.

* * *

¿Cómo pude decirte algo así? Estando sentado en la azotea de un alto edificio, no he logrado encontrar el por qué. Una leve y refrescante brisa que corre me ha ayudado a despejar mi encolerizada cabeza, pero de nada me ha servido para entender ¿cómo pude decirte algo así? Sondeo mi brutal inconciencia y no hallo nada que pudiera ayudarme ¿Cómo pude decirte algo así? Sé que sólo querías saber a dónde iba. Sé que te preocupas por mí. Sé que me cuidas. Sé que me quieres, pero…¿cómo pude decirte algo así?

* * *

No puedo dejar de llorar.

¡Lo intento!

Muerdo mi labio hasta sangrar.

Pero…

No puedo dejar de llorar.

¡No puedo dejar de llorar!

No puedo dejar de llorar.

Una eternidad logra pasar.

Una eternidad de silencio,

de angustia,

de desconcierto…

Y no puedo dejar de llorar…

Sin embargo…oigo que la melodía del aire que pasa por las ramas parece llorar conmigo. Por un instante puedo apartarme del dolor y la confusión, y me concentro: la suave y triste melodía del viento pareciera decirme algo que no logro entender. Pero me empeño en apartarme al menos por un momento de la agonía de mi corazón, y consigo entender su delicado susurro:

**Difícil pensar**

**q****ue aquel que más amas**

**es quien más te va lastimar.**

**Es quien te desgarra el alma.**

.

**Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar,**

**a**** donde ya no quiero volver,**

**donde ya no existe calma.**

.

**A veces**

**q****uisiera escaparme,**

**salirme del mundo.**

.

**A veces**

**q****uisiera callarme,**

**pensar un segundo.**

.

**Difícil verdad**

**s****aber que tu mundo **

**nunca pierde su fragilidad.**

**Y se rompe en un segundo.**

.

**Difícil amar**

**s****abiendo que el tiempo**

**secretos no sabe guardar.**

**El amor va contra tiempo.**

.

**A veces**

**quisiera escaparme,**

**salirme del mundo.**

.

**A veces**

**quisiera callarme,**

**pensar un segundo.**

.

**A veces**

**ya no me conozco.**

**No sé lo que quiero.**

.

**A veces**

**m****e duele la vida.**

**No encuentro salida.**

Y sus palabras…lejos de ser un consuelo…me obligan a revolcarme en mi asfixiante realidad:

Aquel que amas, es quien más te va lastimar…

¿Cuántas veces no hemos peleado?

¿Cuántas veces no me has insultado?

¿Cuántas veces no me has lastimado?

Y jamás mi corazón habías destrozado…

Y sin embargo...ahora...

No puedo dejar de llorar.

A aquel que amas, es quien más te puede lastimar…

Es verdad, pero estoy seguro que no tenían intención esas palabras…

esas palabras……

Sin embargo…

No puedo dejar de llorar.

Quisiera callarme, pensar un segundo…

Sin embargo…

No puedo deshacerme

de este desquicio inmundo…

Mi mundo no pierde su fragilidad…

¡¿Por qué?!

¡Si soy el líder! ¡Soy el hermano mayor!

¡No debo mostrar ninguna debilidad!

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué no puedo apartar de mí tanto dolor?

La salida no la puedo hallar.

No me permite verla en absoluto la oscuridad.

No puedo dejar de llorar…

Es quien te desgarra el alma…

Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar,

a donde ya no quiero volver,

donde ya no existe calma.

y las lágrimas no dejan de aflorar.

* * *

Cansado de que estuvieras sobre mi todo el tiempo, cansado de tus sermones, cansado de tu presencia…quería pelear, quería destrozarte con mis puños, y para provocarte lo dije…no lo pensé siquiera y lo dije…y no te provoque ira, ni cólera, ni un arrebato…lo que hice fue lastimarte de la peor manera que pudiera haberlo hecho. Ya otras veces te he dejado un ojo morado, la boca sangrante… y jamás vi rencor en ti. Jamás. En tus amables ojos jamás vi que me odiarás por todo lo que te he golpeado. Pero esta noche te he dado otro golpe, de los que no te rompen un brazo, sino el alma...y esta noche vi otra cosa en tus ojos…eso fue lo que me golpeó a mí. Sí deseaba que me atacaras, pero el golpe que me lanzaste, a diferencia de mí, no era tu intención: tu mirada llena de dolor…de un excesivo dolor porque tu corazón quedó hecho añicos. Por tu mirada comprendí que había cometido el peor de mis errores. De inmediato quise disculparme, pero echaste a correr, y no trate de detenerte, después de todo… sólo fueron unas palabras.

-¡Maldita sea, Leo! ¡Sabes que siempre hablo sin pensar! ¡No tenías porque creerlo!...... No tenías porque creerlo.

Nadie oyó lo que te dije, sólo vieron cuando te fuiste corriendo, y eso porque se asomaron cuando tiraste no sé qué e hiciste un escándalo. Y bien que te conoce Sensei: jamás sales corriendo de esa manera, y no había otro culpable más que yo, y atinó bien al decirme que debí haber hecho algo muy malo para que huyeras así. Pero lo que dije, si Doni lo habría oído, sabría que no lo dije en serio. Hasta Miguel lo sabría. Sensei lo sabría. Abril, Casey, cualquiera lo sabría…menos tú, porque eres diferente. Ni los guamazos de Hun, ni las agujas ni los bisturís de Bishop, ni las balas de las armas de los Dragones Púrpura, ni que Karai te haya partido un pedazo de tu caparazón, ni siquiera mi sai… nada de eso ha podido derribarte, nada de eso ha podido herirte gravemente. Pero sí unas palabras. Con eso tiene el valeroso líder para darle muerte. Yo, con esas palabras que te dije, fui capaz de herirte de muerte. Yo, tu hermano.

-Yo no tenía porque haberlo dicho.

Hace horas que te buscamos. Pero eres un ninja, sabes ocultarte. De los cuatro, eres el mejor como ninja. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, eres el mejor. Ya eres un maestro en el arte del sigilo y en dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Tú eres el perfecto asesino: un chico, un niño aún, que sabe cómo matar sin que el condenado a dejar de existir tenga la más remota idea que vas por su vida. Tú bien podrías llamarte La Muerte Silenciosa. Pero hay algo que te impide ensuciar tus katanas con sangre: tu buen corazón. Sensei lo ha dicho varias veces, que posees un corazón bueno. No sólo eres fuerte, también noble, pero Sensei nunca ha dicho que tu corazón fuera tan frágil.

-Frágil…o cursi. Cursi. ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un cursi! ¡"El cursi"! Aunque Miguel diga lo contrario, yo fui quien te ha puesto "El Cursi". Tú fuiste el primero en pensar que somos familia. Tú eres quien se preocupa por cuidarnos y eso que somos ninjas. Tú eres el que le dice papá a Sensei más veces y seguido que cualquiera de nosotros. Tú eres el que nos sigue arropando después de quedamos dormidos. Tú eres el que nos deja todavía dormirnos contigo por cualquier tontería. Hasta nos preparas té o leche cuando no podemos dormir. ¡Sólo falta que nos cantes una canción de cuna!……una canción de cuna…

Ahora recuerdo que…cuando éramos muy chicos, nos cantabas cuando Sensei tardaba en regresar de traernos comida. Estábamos más cansados que hambrientos, pero aún así no podíamos conciliar el sueño y tú nos cantabas una canción de cuna para que durmiéramos tranquilos. Pero era una canción diferente, no era la que Sensei nos cantaba. Jamás supe de dónde la aprendiste, pero me gustaba mucho. Y cantabas muy bonito.

-No la recuerdo. Me gustaría poder acordarme. Tal vez si la cantara…tal vez la escucharías y te ayudaría a salir del infierno al que te he mandado.

Ya no sé dónde más buscar. Sólo aguardo en este edificio cualquier noticia de los otros. Espero cualquier noticia en este frío viento que no deja de soplar. Sopla…más bien parece que canta, pero no como lo hacías tú.

El viento canta. No, no canta, creo que la música viene de algún piso. Algún inquilino que le ha subido todo el volumen a su estereo.

**Should****'ve seen this coming**

Debería haberlo visto venir

**Should've**** known this**

Debería haberlo sabido

**Shouldn't have let it happen**

No debería haber dejado que pasara

.

**My mistake, alright**

Mi error, bien.

**Stuck again**** doing my thing**

Atrapado de nuevo en mis cosas

**Too alike yet far apart**

Demasiado parecidos pero muy distantes

.

**What felt so good once **

Lo que se sentía tan bien una vez

**is breaking me**

me está rompiendo

**And tearing us apart again**

y nos desgarra de nuevo

.

**Don't**** you see?**

¿No ves?

**We're in this together**

Estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

.

**Don't you see?**

¿No ves?

**We're in this together**

Estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

.

**I know it's self-inflicted**

Sé que esto es auto infligirse

**We're**** way too desperate**

Estamos demasiado desesperados

**Way too addicted**

Demasiado adictos

.

**But I can't help the way I feel**

Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento

**I know it's time to be strong**

Sé que es el momento de ser fuerte

**Now when all hope is gone**

Ahora cuando ya no hay esperanza

.

**And when what felt so good once**

Y cuando lo que se sentía tan bien, una vez

**Is breaking me**

me está rompiendo

**And tearing us apart again**

y nos desgarra de nuevo

.

**Don't**** you see?**

¿No ves?

**We're in this together**

Estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

.

**Don't you see?**

¿No ves?

**We're**** in this together**

Estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

.

**And in your troubled eyes I see**

Y en tus ojos problemáticos veo

**Someone who carried me somehow**

a alguien que me llevó de alguna manera

**Like footprints in the sand**

como huellas en la arena

.

**You've been behind me all along**

Tú has estado atrás de mí todo el tiempo

**We got it wrong from the start**

Lo hicimos mal desde el principio

**Now ****it's you and me**

Ahora somos tú y yo

**Let's hit it on**

Vamos a lograrlo

.

**Don't you see it's you and me against the world?**

¿No ves que somos tú y yo contra el mundo?

**´cause we're in this together...**

Porque estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

.

**Don't**** you see?**

¿No ves?

**We're in this together**

Estamos juntos en esto

**You and me**

Tú y yo

**One on one forever**

Uno a uno para siempre

-Juntos en esto… Es raro, es como si tú hubieras cantado. Parecía que eras tú quien me estaba dando otro sermón. Estamos juntos en esto. Más bien eres él único que está en esto: Eres el único que toma en serio el Bushido. Eres el único que obedece a Sensei como el niño bueno que sigues siendo. Eres el único que todavía se preocupa por sus hermanos aunque ya estemos grandecitos para tener niñera. Eres…

Me pongo de pie porque creo escucharte. Y no es la canción, ya terminó. No parece que estés lejos. Tal vez es el viento que ahora me deja oírte. Pongo atención, tratando de ubicarte. Y lo que oigo…es…tu llanto.

-Leo……estás……llorando.

No recuerdo ni una vez que hayas llorado. Ni de niño. A mí siempre me cachabas llorando, porque no me salía un ejercicio, por una reprimenda, o por una pesadilla. Por más que trataba que nadie me viera o me oyera llorar, tú lo hacías. Y me resistía a que me abrazaras, pero siempre cedía. Era muy reconfortante saber que te tenía a mi lado, no importaba lo feo que hubiera sido la pesadilla.

Antes todo era tan fácil: jugábamos, hacíamos bromas, reñíamos pero nos contentábamos. ¿Por qué cambió todo eso?

-Me dirías: Hemos crecido.

Hace tanto de eso, pareciera que fue en otra vida.

-Y es en ésta, donde te hecho pasar un verdadero tormento.

No lo pienso más y echo a correr. Me dejo guiar por sus sollozos. ¿Cómo puede el viento traerme tu dolor hasta mí? O será que tengo buen oído. No importa, corro como si el mismísimo Lucifer estuviera pisándome los talones. Viene por mi alma, aunque a lo mejor ya la tiene, después de arrancarle las alas a un ángel, merezco el infierno. Yo soy el que ha cambiado, Leo, no tú. Tú sigues siendo un niño. Tú no has cambiado porque desde niño no has hecho otra cosa más que obedecer a Sensei, regirte por el Bushido y cuidar de tu familia. Así has sido siempre porque Sensei te lo ha impuesto. Sin quererlo, te obligo a comportarte como un adulto cuando eras muy pequeño, y no has tenido tanta oportunidad ni libertad de crecer como los demás. Incluso tu miedo lo tuviste que enfrentar como adulto: sin que nadie lo supiera por ser vergonzoso y bajo una terrible presión. Todavía eres un niño, Leo. Eres muy vulnerable.

Ya no sopla el viento, pero he llegado al parque. Me interno. Es una noche sin Luna pero ya he venido a esta parte, así que sé por dónde ando, y de suerte, escucho de nuevo a Leo. Está cerca del lago. Estaba más lejos de lo que creí pero ya he dado con él. Me acerco con cautela, pensando en cómo disculparme, aunque creo que no me costará mucho, Leo perdona fácilmente, a veces creo que demasiado fácil. Lo que me va a costar caro será verlo destrozado. ¿Cómo podré colocar de nuevo las piezas en su lugar? ¿Cómo podré curar esa herida? Lo encuentro en el suelo, arrodillado, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón. ¡Yo soy el que debe pedir perdón! Pero es él quien está cumpliendo penitencia. ¡¿Por qué cree que siempre es su culpa?! Más que ponerme triste por mi hermano, por verlo tan abatido, me enojo. Me enojo con él porque en vez de reclamarme por lo que dije, seguro estuvo culpándose por pensar que debió ser él que hizo algo para que yo le dijera lo que le dije. Y sin preocuparme si pudiera espantarlo por mi repentina presencia, me acerco. Ya ni pienso en el mal que le hice, sino en el coraje que tengo porque se echa la culpa de todo. Me arrodillo a su lado y lo tomo por los hombros, intentando que me vea.

-Leo…-le digo con toda la calma que puedo, pero no me mira-deja ya de llorar. Tú no hiciste nada para que yo te hablara como lo hice. Perdóname. Perdóname hermano.-lo abrazo con fuerza-Soy un idiota por haberte dicho las cosas que te dije. Sabes de sobra que nunca pienso lo que digo, pero tampoco debiste creerme.

No me dice nada, no me reclama, no me grita, no reacciona, sólo sigue desahogándose. Debo esperar a que se calme entonces. Nunca lo oí llorar, ni menos visto, ni siquiera cuando se perdió nuestro Sensei, después del encuentro con nuestro descabezado enemigo. Ahora creo que jamás lo había hecho. Nunca en su vida ha derramado ni una lágrima.

Ahora es cuando puedes hacerlo, porque has recibido un golpe del que nadie se pone de pie.

* * *

Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar,

a donde ya no quiero volver,

donde ya no existe calma.

Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar,

donde esperaba jamás regresar,

o al menos

de nuevo conseguir escapar.

Pero en esta ocasión

del Averno no hay salvación.

En esta ocasión

no hay salida.

Fue en la primera y segunda caída,

tras un combate mortal,

que a este lugar vine a dar.

Pero la tercera

es la muerte definitiva,

dada por una mano querida.

Y vuelvo a caer…

Y vuelvo a caer…

Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar…

Caigo… pero en un suave confort.

Lo reconozco.

Es él…

Y mi corazón,

con un último y doloroso esfuerzo,

me hace estremecer…

* * *

Tiembla en mis brazos y me doy cuenta de que está muy frío. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí y en este estado? Pero al parecer ese escalofrío lo ha ayudado a reanimarse porque por fin calla, y me arranco.

-Leo…hermano… perdóname.

-Idiota.

Apenas si le oigo el insulto, pero eso me alegra.

-Lo reconozco, soy…

-No. Yo soy el idiota. No debí tomar tan a pecho lo que dijiste.

-Bueno… eso lo vemos después.

Pensaba decir otra cosa, pero mejor no, no vaya a regarla más.

Se refugia más en mí por el frío que tiene, y ya no dice nada. Aprovecho para llamarles a todos por celular y decirles que ya lo encontré. Cuando le hablo a Doni, Sensei, que está con él, casi se quiere pasar por la pantalla del celular por saber cómo está su consentido. Le digo que está bien, algo enlodado y tembloroso pero que está bien. Después de que le agradece al Sama al que él se encomienda, me advierte que hablaremos en cuanto estemos en casa. No me queda otra que aceptar, y le digo que nos veremos allá, pero él insiste en venir y le digo que lleguen al acceso SR-71, que es el que queda más cerca de donde estamos, y cuelga pronto para llegar cuanto antes al punto de reunión.

Está muy cansado, apoya todo su peso, que no es mucho, en mí. Así que lo cargo en brazos con cuidado y me encamino al acceso para encontrarnos con los demás. Tampoco digo nada. Ya mañana hablaremos como debí hacerlo desde un principio: no tiene por qué preguntarme a donde voy, ya estoy muy grandecito para estar avisando. Eso para mí es falta de confianza. ¿Qué no me tiene confianza? Bueno, después de…ya perdí la cuenta, pero las peleas no tienen que ver. Esto se trata de confianza…

-Es hermosa.

Leo interrumpe mis argumentos que pretendo plantarle en cara mañana...o será al rato, ya es de madrugada. Apenas si puede levantar la cabeza para poder ver al cielo.

-¿Qué?

-La Luna.

Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta de que la Luna se ha asomado, ya se ve algo de claridad. Pero no miro al cielo, te miro a ti. Tus ojos no reflejan nada de la luz de la Luna. El brillo de tus ojos ha muerto. Eso me asusta. Ese es el daño que te he hecho, he aniquilado una parte de ti, una parte de tu espíritu alegre y pacífico. No sé cómo voy a poder remediarlo.

Ahora soy yo quien quiere llorar. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que siempre arruino todo?!

-Tropezarse, caer y rasparse un codo o una rodilla, es parte de la vida.

Dices, como si hubieras leído mis pensamientos. Siempre logras hacerlo y siempre me pregunto cómo lo haces. Y siempre tienes la respuesta. Es algo contradictorio en ti: posees mucha sabiduría por todo lo que lees y por todo lo que estás dispuesto a aprender de Sensei, pero también te falta mucho por crecer.

Acomodas de nuevo tu cabeza en mi hombro y cierras tus ojos. Creo que intentas dormir porque respiras con suavidad, pero tu respiración se agita de repente y tu rostro se contrae.

_Y vuelvo a caer al mismo lugar,_

_a donde ya no quiero volver,_

_donde ya no existe calma._

Tal vez esas terribles palabras todavía hacen eco en tu corazón. De verdad lo lamento hermano, lo lamento.

Sonríes, con mucho cansancio y pesar, pero me sonríes. Ya sabía que me perdonarías.

Llegamos al acceso, y me quedo parado pensando cómo abrir si traigo las manos ocupadas. Tal vez tenga que esperar a que alguien llegue y la abra desde dentro.

Parece que ya duermes aunque tu respiración sigue algo turbada. Quizás no funcione, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa, al menos para que descanses tranquilo: cuando niños y dormía contigo, o mejor dicho, cuando dormías conmigo porque no me atrevía a ir contigo por muy horrible que fuera mi pesadilla, me dabas un beso en la frente y eso me ayudaba a calmarme. Y todavía lo haces, cuando nos acostamos y vas a hurtadillas a mi cuarto creyendo que estoy bien dormido, me arropas y me das el besito de las buenas noches, pero no duermo, porque espero cada noche a que vayas sólo para poder burlarme de ti por algo tan absurdo...pero nunca me armo de valor y dejo que lo hagas. Es que es… tan tranquilizador ese gesto tuyo. Estoy seguro que haces lo mismo con Don y Miguel aunque ninguno haya dicho que lo hagas, pero también es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Poso mis labios en tu mejilla tan delicadamente como lo haces en mi frente, pero yo me siento profundamente arrepentido por hacerte sufrir tanto. Nunca te lo he dicho y que buen momento elegí para hacerlo, o al menos pensarlo: te quiero hermano.

Y funciona. Puedo sentir cómo se relaja. Así que me enderezo y compruebo que está más calmado.

Y ya me enfoco de nuevo en cómo voy a abrir la compuerta.

-Rafa.

Me habla muy fatigado y ha abierto los ojos y… me sorprendo al ver que su mirada…él se ve muy cansado pero su mirada ha recuperado ese brillo especial. ¿Fue por lo que hice? ¿Un beso posee tanta magia? Por eso recurren mucho a los besos en los cuentos de hadas… y tú. Tu corazón no es frágil, ni cursi, lo que pasa es que no te apena demostrarnos tu cariño. ¡Quisiera poder gritar de alegría! ¡He recuperado a mi hermano! Pero tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento.

-Te mereces un zape. Ya te había dicho que no es tu culpa sino mía. Perdóname. Nunca pensé que mis palabras podrían lastimarte más que mis puños.

-Yo…

-No hables. Ya mañana nos echamos el segundo round. ¿Va?

-Va.

Me sonríes.

Esa sonrisa me dice que ya estás bien. Olvidas muy rápido. Yo espero no olvidar esto.

Ahora lo veo.

Estamos juntos en esto.

No te importa todo el daño que te pueda hacer, sigo siendo tu hermano.

Soy tu hermano.

Somos hermanos.

Estamos juntos en esto.

En las buenas y en las malas.

Estamos juntos en esto.

Ahora, ¿cómo quelonios voy a abrir la compuerta?

-Rafa.

No me digas que quieres seguir disculpándote.

-¿Sí?

-Bájame. Puedo caminar.

-No lo creo.

-Puedo caminar.

-No creo que puedas caminar…

-¿Quién no puede caminar?

Se oye del otro lado del acceso secreto y se abre enseguida. Es Miguel.

-¡Leo!

Y se me viene encima el latoso, pero para abrazar a su hermano mayor. Apenas si puedo soportar el peso de los dos.

-¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te hizo este?!

Miguel Ángel puede ponerse bravo, y más si su hermano mayor ha salido herido. Pero yo también me puedo poner bravo.

-¡¿Este?!

-Estoy bien Miguel, y Rafa no me hizo nada.

-No digas mentiras hermano, que con mis antenitas de vinil pude captar un grave problema entre ustedes dos.

Es que Miguel le ha dado por ver el programa de El Chapulín Colorado y hasta se pone una diadema en la cabeza que trae esas antenitas que se parecen a las de ese saltamontes rojo, y las trae puestas ahora. Pero aún sin ellas él también puede captar cuando algo anda mal.

-Ya todo está bien, Chapulín Verde.

Le insiste Leo, de la manera que usa para convencer a su hermanito: una tierna sonrisa. Pero no le funciona del todo.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes caminar?

-Sí puedo caminar, pero Rafa no quiere bajarme.

-No puede. ¿Qué no ves lo mal que está?

-Por tu culpa.

-Eeehhh…

-Ya dije que está todo bien Miguel, y sí puedo caminar.

-No puedes.

Obviamente siendo el responsable de todo el relajo, no dejo que Leo camine por su propio pie y entro a las alcantarillas.

-Será más fácil si caminamos y nos topamos con Sensei y Don, a que si nos quedamos parados. Miguel cierra.

Leo no protesta que me lo lleve, bien que sabe que no tiene fuerzas. Sólo quiere hacerse "el que lo puede todo", como siempre.

-¡Oye! ¡Entonces si llevas a Leo, me puedes llevar a mí!

Y se me trepa al caparazón, quedando en alto al agarrarse de mi cabeza y no de mi cuello.

-¡Bájate! ¡Leo no pesa pero tú sí!

-Pero tú eres el más fuerte, siempre andas presumiendo.

-¡Te bajas o…!

-No, hasta que me digas qué fue lo que pasó.

-Miguel, no creo que…

-Leo, estamos juntos en esto. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, pero…

Estamos juntos en esto. Hasta el soquete de Miguelito lo sabe. Es más listo de lo que creía.

-¡A qué te dices que soy muy listo Rafita!

No le digo nada, para qué gastar saliva.

-¿Qué no han oído: Cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas?

No creo que deba saberlo. Y seguro Leo piensa lo mismo. Lo miro y está de acuerdo conmigo.

Dejamos que Miguel siga insistiendo en saber lo que ocurrió, claro, trepado en mí, hasta que nos encontramos con Sensei y Doni. Leo aprovecha para bajarse, y yo para quitarme de encima al latoso. Sensei es más prudente, se limita a abrazarlo y no hace preguntas, aunque Leo trata de decirle que él no está muy seguro de lo que pasó, que está muy confundido, que quizás mañana pueda recordar.

Leo mintiéndole a Sensei por mí…es capaz de lo que sea por protegernos. Lo que sea.

Sensei no queda satisfecho, cómo va a creerle por la cara de desfallecimiento total que tiene. No pide más explicaciones, sólo nos invita a todos a regresar a casa.

El camino de regreso es puro e incomodo silencio, pero me sirve para pensar y para estar atento de Leo por cualquier cosa, aunque se ve ya recuperado.

¿Qué tan idiota pude ser para no darme cuenta de lo que hacía? Si Leo no hubiera corrido, lo más probable es que yo lo hubiera atacado, por enésima vez, pero esta vez sí estaba decidido a hacerle un gran daño. ¿Y si lo hubiera matado? Entonces sí que me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error.

Don't you see?

We're in this together

You and me

One on one forever

Es lo que muchas veces trato de decirme. ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza como para no haberlo escuchado? En la envidia: Leo el más aplicado en los entrenamientos, Leo el más obediente, Leo el más tranquilo. Yo el más rebelde, el más impaciente, el más escandaloso, el más equivocado en los ejercicios, en todo. ¿Tiene que pasar algo grave para que me de cuenta de mi actitud? Lo bueno que no. No pasó de que Leo llorara lo que no ha podido llorar en su vida. Muchas cosas lo han aquejado desde pequeño. Y de pilón Rafael.

Igual es una estupidez, pero no importa, si ya he admitido que soy idiota, no creo que pase a mayores: me acerco cautelosamente a Leo y le señalo mi espalda. Y veo que tiene lastimada la boca. No me da tiempo de pensar qué pudo haberle pasado, porque él de un ágil movimiento se trepa a mi caparazón, y se abraza de mi cuello. Entendió en un tris lo que pretendo, y de inmediato lo sostengo y echo a correr como alma que no ha conseguido escapar del Señor del Inframundo.

-¡Dos semanas de lavar platos los que lleguen al último!

Reto a mis otros dos hermanos.

Volteo y miro a Doni que como no se pone buzo, Miguel se trepa en él.

-¡Ándale! ¡Qué nos ganan!

-Pero…

-¡Pícale!

Y Doni no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, echa a correr para tratar de alcanzarnos. ¡Qué sonso es Miguel! Él es quien debería llevar a Doni, así nos alcanzarían, pero bueno…

En una fugaz mirada, veo a mi Sensei. Mi padre parece satisfecho. Debe imaginar que sea lo que sea que pasó, lo hemos arreglado. Pero eso no me salvará del sermón ni del merecido castigo.

Ya les aventajamos mucho a los más chicos. Leo ríe con fuerzas renovadas. Seguro que es por esta contundente victoria…o tal vez ríe por otro tipo de victoria.

* * *

Aprendí a llorar,

a liberar la desolación que habitaba en mi corazón.

Recordé cómo reír,

cómo permitirle a la esperanza renacer en mí.

Y te lo debo a ti.

ununununununununununununu

Quiero dar gracias a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia para terminar con esta saga, y también a aquellos que han leído mis fics en este grandioso año 2009.

Muchas gracias.

Un año más se va, aunque éste me ha dejado muchas cosas, demasiadas más bien, pero ha sido el mejor año de mi vida: recordé cómo llorar, recordé cómo reír; pude sentir lo que es la amistad y su cariño; el dolor no se asuntó del todo; y el amor… no ha aparecido, pero no hay prisa por que llegue; hubo un casi olvidado pero muy anhelado reencuentro; una dolorosa despedida; se rompieron algunas esperanzas pero nacieron otras; y desilusiones hubo muchas, incluso hubo proyectos que terminaron en desastre, pero lo bueno de todo, es que mi cicatriz ya no duele tanto.

El año que está por empezar trae quizás mejores cosas, o quizás no, lo digo porque ya se me ha advertido que el inicio está lleno de baches, y no me queda de otra que aguantar la zarandeada. ¡Con lo que me gusta sentarme en los lugares de hasta atrás del pesero para que cada que pasa por un bache yo salte bien alto del asiento!

Con todo este rollo quiero desearles:

**¡UN FELIZ Y PROSPERO**** AÑO NUEVO 2010!**

Nos leemos el 10 de enero de 2010, en otro alucinado fic mío.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
